The present invention relates to providing prices for items. More specifically, the invention relates to providing price updates for a subset of items.
In businesses, prices of various products must be set. In a store chain, prices may need to be set for thousands of items for thousands of stores.
Each week, new products are introduced or costs, competitor prices, and other price related factors change, which may make frequent price updates desirable. It would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for providing price updates.